Episode 64
Lies and Truths (ウソと真実 Uso to Shinjitsu) is the 64th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime and the 14th episode of the third season. Summary Just what happened to Rinne’s mother and why? And what is her connection with Ichigo? Many revelations are disclosed, all the more surprising and shocking. Plot Overview Much to Rinne’s shock, it was a Yorishiro Doll with the appearance of Rinne’s mother. As it turns back to a doll, it loses its grip on Otome’s scythe, which falls hitting Ichigo in the head. Sabato confesses he used the picture of Otome from her platinum license to create the doll, in hope of learning why she walked out on her family. He then reveals that he had found one of her sandal on the bank of the Sanzu river, and sprinkled emotion dust on it to track his wife, and the powder led to the Wheel of Reincarnation. And just as he expresses that he didn’t stop searching for her to figure her motive for leaving, Ichigo hits him in the head with Otome’s scythe, speaking Otome’s same criticizing words, which surprises Rinne and Sakura. Ichigo says she has remembered, and Rinne falls on his knees, realizing that this elementary school girl is his reincarnated mother. She whines that she hoped to see her own son grow up, and reveals that she didn’t know that Sabato secretly pawned her scythe and she didn’t run away from home and voluntarily go to the wheel of reincarnation. On that day, Rinne as a baby had learned to walk on his two feet and knocked over a bag of books, which Sabato bought with the money he got from pawning Otome’s scythe, and she noticed one book that got her worried and thus she got out of the house to throw it away along with all her belongings to the Sanzu river, and as she was about to go back home, a heard of gnus stampeded and carried her to the wheel of reincarnation. She had first reincarnated in a killifish, then a canary, then an ant-eater, and finally a human girl. In his tears, Sabato reveals being the owner of the spy camera which was spying on her, for he had sent many of those in his attempt to track her, using her sandal. The two become happy to have reunited, and Rinne feels relieved that his mother had not abandoned him. Just then, Sabato and Sakura ask her what was the thing she got rid of and why, and Ichigo accepts to reveal the secret she hoped to take to the grave. In Ichigo’s room, she and Sabato reminisce and reveal their first encounter at a Shinigami flower viewing joint party to Rinne, Sakura and Rokumon. They had fallen in love at first sight, and Sabato instantly proposed her after she said she was two years older than him. After three days, she brought the marriage registration, and they got married a week later, after Sabato dumped all his other girlfriends. It was after their weeding that they learned each other’s background, but both claim they were happy nevertheless, especially Otome since her parents-in law treated her well. Ichigo then reveals that among the books in the bag was her high school graduation book, for Sabato wanted to see how she looked like in her younger days, and she was desperate for she reveals that she had actually lied about her age. And the reason she asked for three days to give an answer to his proposal was to have time to do many things to falsify about herself. Sabato takes the news well, saying that the age difference is no matter, but Ichigo averts her eyes, and as Rokumon promptly asks her true age, she reveals to be actually two years younger… than Tamako, her mother-in-law. The news proves shocking to everyone especially Sabato, who becomes petrified, understanding why she and Tamako got along so well and realizing that having a Platinum License is the fruit of many years of work. He recovers then and admits he loved her, but it won’t be possible for them to start over again. He tells her he will come to visit when he has time and tries to sneak away with her scythe to pawn it once more only for Rinne to kick him out the window. Just as Rinne and Sakura leave Ichigo’s house, the child hands Rinne a 500 yen coin and tells him to come to her whenever he needs help, for she remains his mother even reincarnated, which deeply touches Rinne. Cast in order of appearance * Rinne Rokudō * Sakura Mamiya * Rokumon * Ichigo * Sabato Rokudō * Tamako * Rinne's Grandfather (Flashback) Adapted Chapters * Chapter 316 * Chapter 317 Trivia * Sakura was not wearing her red scarf in the previous episode. * When Sabato was serving rice dumplings, his left hand has six fingers. * Rinne was wearing a blue sleepsuit when he took his first steps and knocked over the bag, but his sleepsuit switched to yellow after Otome found her high school graduation book in the bag. * The preview for the next episode has Ichigo, Rinne and Sabato speaking in reference to Ranma 1/2. Gallery Rinne's first steps.jpg Baby Rinne.jpg Baby Rinne and his entire family.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3